


Covenants

by EchoesOfOmens



Series: The Kinney Saga [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: Laura has left Pietro some breadcrumbs as he follows her across the world, in search of his love.These are the transcripts of the tapes she has left him.These are her covenants.





	1. So... That Happened

I really don't know where I went wrong. 

Maybe it was letting Jean Grey inside of my head. Maybe I left Her alone for too long. 

Whatever the real answer, I'm absolutely fucked.

In case you've never seen my story, hi, I'm Laura Kinney. Spawn of none other than the Wolverine himself. I understand if you want to leave, if I was anyone other than me I'd be terrified.

 

No?

You're still here?

Huh. 

Okay. Well, you asked for it.

 

I really don't know where to begin. My brain has been screwed with so many times it probably looks like scrambled eggs in there or something. My memories have been wiped and restored more times than I could possibly count. For starters, I have no idea how old I am anymore. I've got dear old dad's healing factor, so for all I know I could be 200 years old just for looking at me. I look like I could be anywhere from 17 to 26--stupid baby face has me coded any time I try to go see an X-rated movie and--

 

Oh. I see. 

You're curious, but not about me.

You want to know what turned me into... _this_.

 _ ***Sigh***_   It's a good thing you can't see me, Pietro. It's a blessing that this is only a recording and you're not forced to look at me.

I'm sick, Pietro. I'm not right. I don't know why it chose me, but... the Phoenix Force. It's come for me. It's manifesting far more physically than I've ever seen before. I can't seem to stop burning. It talks to me--tells me why it needs me. Only whispers, I can't tell you what it plans for me. I only hope you can stop me before it's too late--before I hurt people, or worse, you.

Pietro, this is my promise to you. When you find this, I hope you understand what I did and why. I'm taking a page out of Kurt's book. He's a good kid, despite what you may think. I'm following his footsteps, albeit in an _unconventional_ way. Isn't _that_ a fucking understatement?

 

I'm making a few covenants, Pietro. One, first and foremost, to you and the X-Men. I will protect you at all costs. If I have to, I will stop the Phoenix Force from ever traversing this part of the galaxy again. If I have to find a way to end it, so be it. But you _will not_ burn. This is my covenant to you.

 

Two, to the rest of humanity. Innocence shall not be overlooked. I will protect as many as I can for as long as I can. I just hope it doesn't take too long to find a cure for... whatever this is.

 

However this goes, I want you to remember that I love you, Pietro. I'm trying to do the right thing. Remember that when you watch this world burn at my fingertips.

 

 


	2. ...

>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_She doesn't know we're here, Pietro. Yes. Pietro. Laura's mate. This we understand._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_She loves you, but she knows not what fruit we will wring from this earth._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_It is for you, Pietro, that this world burns._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Remember, when you watch from the safety of your home._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_This will be the end of all things._ **
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
